Shut up!
by Chavva
Summary: This time they both went to far. This isn't just one of their usual little quarrels. It just went out of control and now none of them knows how to fix the crack that appeared between them. Rukia and Ichigo will their friendship last? Rated T for language


This time they both went to far. This isn't just one of their usual little quarrels. It just went out of control- and now none of them knows how to fix the crack that appeared between them. Rukia and Ichigo- will their friendship last? Or is this really the end?

Disclaimer: Yeah, rubb it in: I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Chapter one: Shut up!**

„Rukia! Are you listening?" Ichigos eyebrows went together a little bit more than usual. The raven-haired girl on the bed didn't move but continued to read her manga. „Rukia!" Still no reaction. The girl turned the page. „Dammit Rukia, I want you to listen to me!" No reaction. He stepped closer and tapped her on the shoulder. „Rukia...I asked you to do something."

„Do it yourself" she finally muttered.

„I did it yesterday, the day befor yesterday, the day before the day before yesterday and the day before the day before the day before yesterday. It's your turn."

„Who said?"

„I said!"

„Oh." Another page was turned around.

„Rukia!"

„Ichigo."

„Do you want me to get mad?"

„Do what you want..."

„That's it. This time you went to far. I won't take this any lon..."

„Shut up! I want to read in peace!"

Ichigos brows were a line without interruption now. Furious he stormed out of the room. His room by the way.

* * *

„Rukia."

„Mhm"

„Your ellbow...is in...my ribs..." Ichigo coughed. It was hard to breath.

„Mhm."

„Rukia!"

„Shut up. I can't get off right now. It hurts. And anyways, it's your fault. If you weren't so rush always this Hollow would've never beaten us up like this. Next time act according to plan, for heavens sake!"

Ichigo muttered something that Rukia was't able to understand but she guessed that it wasn't something very nice.

„Shut up..." she repeated, just in case.

* * *

„Rukia."

„What is it?"

„You should do your homework."

„Yes, mum."

„Don't do that."

„What?"

„Don't be rude!"

„I wasn't rude. I was kidding."

A few minutes passed.

„Rukia dammit, I won't let you copy them again. You're in the goddammned real world right now and are pretending to be a goddamned student. Students have to do their goddamned homework!"

A sigh resounded from Rukia's direction. „Geez, stop sucking. I'll do them right after finishing this chapter."

A few minutes more passed. „Finished?" Ichigo wanted to know. „Not yet. Shut up."

„You're really a pain." he squezzed through clenched teeth and stormed out of the room. His room, once again, by the way.

„Shut up." Rukia murmured though he already had closed (banged) the door behind him, but finally shut the manga and took place at the drawer. She was a pain? Bah! This guy was one!

* * *

„And then she told me to shut up. Once again. Really. She's living with my family, in our city, in our world- who gave her the right to talk to me like this?!" Ichigo's voice became a bit louder.

„Well, actually it was you. If you hadn't allowed her to talk to you like that at the very beginning she wouldn't do it now." Ishida sighed and gazed up into the sky. Right now he didn't want to hear stories about Ichigo's and Rukia's verbal dueals. He was forced to watch them every day at school and by times during fights against Hollows. At least in his little spare time he wanted to do something else!

* * *

„Well, and then he wanted to order me to do my homework. Just who exactly does this guy think he is, eh? But the best is still coming: After a few minutes he just told me that I'm a pain and banged the door behind him. He just doesn't know how to behave." Rukia complained while kicking a stone. Orihime stared at her with wide eyes. „Without any reason? Are you sure? I can't belive that Kurosaki-kun would do something like that!"

Rukia looked down to her hands. „Well, actually I might have said something like 'shut up' or so..." she murmured. „Oh." Orihime made. „Kuchiki-san, you really shouldn't say things like that to him. After all you're friends, aren't you?"

Rukia continued to stare at her hands. „Mhm..."

* * *

„But still, this girl is a real pain. If she tells me to shut up just once more, I'll really shut up. Until she begs me to talk to her again." Ichigo stated. Ishida grinned slightly. „I hope she won't say it again because if so you two won't be talking to each other for a lifetime. But the chance that she won't is not very big."

„I don't care if we don't talk to each other for a lifetime. I don't need to talk to a person like her."

Ishida frowned. „Ano, of course this is your problem but after all the things we have done to save her, by the way because you wanted to, wouldn't it be a bit stupid to quit that friendship because of a few 'shut up's?" He wanted to know.

„Ha! A few! You know, I also have my pride!" Ichigo cried out. Ishida shrugged but his friend had a point. It was really some kind of humilating to be told to shut up ten times a day.

* * *

„You know, you could ruin your friendship like that. Kurosaki-kun is really nice and all that but like everyone he has his limits..."

Rukia looked up. „Pretty narrow limits if he quits our friendship because of some 'shut up's. If he really does so...well, he'll have to carry the consequences."

„Ano, but after all he's a boy...they are always so touchy about their pride. Just take Ishida-kun and his Quincy pride as an example."

„Bah! Pride! Anyways, I won't apologize!"

Orihime sighed. This two friends of her...! Why did they always have to be so stubborn?!

* * *

„Ano, Ichigo?" Rukia asked unsure.

„What is it?" he still sounded mad.

„Because of yesterday..." she mumbled. Geez...this was difficult.

„I don't want to hear any of your insults anymore." Ichigo snapped.

„What?! I didn't insult you! It was me who was insulted. I don't even know why the heck I wanted to apaologize...you're just an idiot!"

„And that wasn't an insult or what?! You're just a rude, stupid, spoiled brat!"

That was too much. She just had wanted to apologize, hadn't she? But this idiot wasn't worth even to think about a 'sorry'!

„Who do you call spoiled brat?! You're just some youngster that...that caused nothing but trouble in my life!" She was trembling of anger now.

„What exactly do you mean by that?!" Ichigo's face turned slowly red.

„You have almost spoiled my whole life! Because of you I've almost died!!!" she yelled. Somewhere outside (probably the door?) a knock resounded. „Ichi-niisan? Rukia-neechan? Are you alright?" A shy voice that belonged to Yuzu wanted to know. Neither Ichigo nor Rukia took notice of her request. „I've spoiled **YOUR** life? If you hadn't appeared in **MY** life everything would still be alright! Just in case you have forgotten: I've risked my life several times for **YOU!** But I...I WISH **I HADN'T!!!**" he screamed, completely loosing every selfcontrol.

„JUST **SHUT UP** YOU FRIGGIN BASTARD!" Rukia yelled back, tears streaming out of her eyes.

For a moment they stood face to face unable to say anything further, just boiling with anger.

„Fine." Ichigo snapped. „If **that** is what you want! I'll shut up. Just don't think **I** depend on you! I don't care about you! I won't talk to you furthermore! I'm not going to **waste my breath on you!**" While saying this with trembling voice he pierced the air infront of Rukia's face with a outstreched finger. Then, the conflict ended like it always ended: Ichigo stormed out of the room, banging the door behind him. But this time he pushed it so hard that a crack appeared in the wood.

„FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU EITHER! **I HATE YOU!**" Rukia screamed hoarsley.

Just a few minutes later she was lying on the bed (Ichigo's bed by the way) and crying her soul out of her.

* * *

A/N: This was chapter one...what do ya think? I'm not a native speaker, english is in fact already my third language, so try to forgive the mistakes- if there is something significant be sure I'll be glad to be corrected via review! This is my first Bleach fic, so I'm not sure if I'm a bit OOC? 


End file.
